


希腊爱情故事 12

by outpatient



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	希腊爱情故事 12

“好，我会在一周之内赶回来。”  
卫宫挂断通讯，把手机丢进水槽，转身坐在马桶沿边。他坐了一会儿，然后站起来走出去，重新躺在椅子上。  
“有什么事情么？”  
库·丘林察觉情况有些不对头，询问道。  
“没什么，只是一些后续工作需要整理。”  
“好吧，如果是紧急任务，你没必要陪着我。”他看出卫宫心情不佳，库·丘林也不再多说什么，卫宫支起耳朵，听到他重新躺了下去，目光一直落在他的背上。  
他没有把远坂凛说的告诉他，他不知道自己或他会作何表情。他没有愤怒，没有悲恸，甚至连应有的情绪波动都不存在。晚餐他甚至吃掉了大半盆沙拉，梅芙和旅店老板都惊讶他的食欲突然如此旺盛。  
晚饭时他忍住了，和男人一起洗澡时也忍住了。男人把他抱在怀里，热水在身体内侧流动，温度好像已经温暖不了他的内心，情人的爱只会让他从大空洞中泛起一丝酸苦。悲伤的气体顺着气管弥漫在咽喉，他多么希望能够酣畅淋漓地吐一阵，可是那些气体就这样盘在胸上，直压住他，压得他背过气去。  
和库·丘林洗完澡，待另一个人睡熟之后他才觉得稍微好受一点，披上外套溜去门外。库·丘林在抽屉里留了一包烟，是他生病回来那天放进去的，卫宫平生第一次这么期盼烟草的味道。他缩在高台角落里，靠在栏杆边缘，点燃一根烟，用力吸了一口。美国传奇口感偏淡，不至于令戒烟多年的人发呛，烟草只能短时间带来愉悦感，很快，可怕的酸楚就被烟草勾了出来，夹杂着疼痛重新击中了卫宫。  
为什么他总是逃离不了过去的自己呢？他看着远处重重灯火想。怎么会这样呢？怎么会变成这样啊！连卫宫切嗣，他的老爹都重新卷入这场战争，把他逃避的退路全部封死。  
香烟飘入嗅觉范围，刺激得他眼眶发红，可卫宫也迷惑，凹陷处的潮热究竟来自于回忆中父辈的悲惨境遇，还是来自于本人被囚禁的苦楚。为什么！他从来不相信有上帝，此刻心中大声地呼号：我不求睿智或荣耀，只愿人类真理永存，但抑止力让我所做的一切违背了我的初衷，而我连暂时的逃避都做不到么？  
他光着脚坐了许久，久到脚心发凉麻木。他按揉了一阵，垂下双腿。卫宫低下头去，又抬起头来——他看见卧室蓝色的小门白色的墙皮，那蓝色的头发下垂，像一根蓝色的藤蔓用了几十年从墙角爬上来。  
爱尔兰人的眼睛不比火石迸出的金光更薄弱，他必然看见了一切，在阳台小门旁待了许久；只是像这样看他，当他完全地理解了他人处境，他常会这样观察众生，像一个没有怜悯心的神。  
烟头烧到卫宫的手指，他瑟缩了一下，烟蒂掉到石阶折角上。男人从小门里翻出来，垂落眼皮，将薪火遮掩，将火种藏起；他来到他的面前，单膝跪地，捡起烟蒂——  
他说：“深夜了，我们还是回房间吧。”  
库·丘林没有再多说一句话。  
从二十五日到一日时间有多长？一百六十八个小时，一万零八十分钟，六十万零四千八百秒。他从梦里醒来的时间，只剩下七天。  
从那之后，卫宫极力掩饰周遭的不正常，他没想过要将一切摊牌。感谢库·丘林，仅剩的七天里，他的情绪依旧高涨，和轻快无异。卫宫不打算说，他也不打算问，尽管这对情侣间开始出现细小裂缝，无话不谈的旧时氛围了无踪影，一副冷冰冰的国际象棋摆在他们面前，如果不谨慎避开黑白棋子，其中一方就会坠进地狱深处。  
日本人悄悄收拾行李，他主动搬到次卧睡觉，为的是临走前不被任何人发现。分离日临近的同时他已然不能忍受和库·丘林肌肤相亲，哪怕在那张床上多待上一秒，他就会像个孩子一样哭泣，像个陶罐一样崩落，破碎，和沙子融为一体。  
世界需要他，只要还需求他，他就不能融化。  
他甚至阴暗地祈盼着，有一场变故（他自己摔断了脊椎或是男人的肺炎重新发作）发生。这样飘摇内心就会觉得这片土地怜悯地瞧着他，伸出手臂祈求他留下，这场海岛热恋之梦得以永远，永远延续下去。  
但终究什么也没发生，星期一也来到了。  
卫宫士郎决定凌晨动身。机票是上午十点，奥林匹克航空，从雅典转机纽约，再从纽约飞往华盛顿杜勒斯机场，晚上十一点到达总部。时间刚好，紧凑而不紧张，一如三个月前他脑中一热定下到圣托里尼的机票。  
他只带走来时用的物品——那些相片，相机里有一份，库·丘林能拥有的也许只有这些照片，他把三蓝顶教堂那些盲目的爱情放到床头。拉开房门，客厅飘摇着苍白，他知道他不会在五点钟起床，那扇门承载了太多感情，被视野挤压作小小一团，流着苍白的眼泪。他站着，行注目礼，然后提起行李箱下楼。  
你必须面对新的一天。卫宫穿过林立客房，它们默然，合上喋喋不休的嘴，目送他远去。这里每一个房间他都亲手触摸过，411地板上有个虫洞，楼下的声音会从这里漏出来；304第一位客人把小费藏在枕头夹层，库·丘林洗枕套时钱漏了一地；202是梅芙和旅店老板的房间，也是卫宫在这里头一次感受到友善的地方，威士忌的香味又一次从酒杯中倾泻——但请记住，爱情终将逝去。  
一楼是餐厅。楼梯看起来又窄又小，还很不稳当，他和卫宫都曾大步跨上这截楼梯，历经每年人流践踏，它嘎吱作响却也没有倒塌，想必卫宫此刻踩下去它也能承受得住。时间到了，巴士站第一辆回机场的车9点35开，他恐怕不能悠闲地享受希腊式早餐。厨房门打开，库·丘林走出来，站在台阶下头。  
一切被定格，一千一万年也比不过诗人眼中一瞬。当德鲁伊用橡树之眼窥视人间，两个相差不足五米的男人目光分离，一个看向天空，一个望着大地。库·丘林踩上木头楼梯，一步步上前，与卫宫士郎并肩，他的手垂在大腿旁，卫宫没有握住行李箱的那只也垂下。他们的手心，手指交错，指尖按在指尖上。过了一个眼神相接的时间，也不过是四分之一秒，卫宫走向下一个阶梯，木板痛了背，哭诉了一声，五根手指错过，分离，如同火车远行前一个匆忙的吻。他终于站在地砖上，身后没有任何声音回响。  
卫宫恐惧哪怕拖鞋在木蜡上划出一个音节的声响。他奔跑、逃离、远去，生怕旅店老板多说一个让他回心转意的单词。  
他怎么也没想到，再次回到圣托里尼机场竟是这样委顿匆忙，带着无可抑制的悲伤坐上了回美国的飞机。  
从圣托里尼到雅典花了五十五分钟，从雅典回到华盛顿要二十个小时，中途通过纽约转机。路途疲惫不堪，耗费大量精力，卫宫逃过自问。当他站在华盛顿机场外，眼看着人群从他的身边匆匆流逝，谁也不会抬头看看这个可怜人究竟所为何事堵住门口来往道路；他才终于意识到自己永远地失去了什么——  
他捂住额头，撞上机场外玻璃墙壁，各处内脏都刺骨地疼了起来，在飞机轰鸣中大声谴责他们对彼此这般绝情。  
他们甚至没有互相留下电话号码。

卫宫士郎坐车回到公司总部。  
“抑止力”永远亮起灯，为迷途的干员照明，只要和它沾染关系，照明不如说是绑死在桅杆上的一捆绳索。他远远看见了远坂凛，她已经在门口等了很久，美国北方的晚上气温渐低，她抱紧双臂原地跺脚。卫宫脱下外套拢住女孩的身体，他感到脸皮在温带大陆的寒冷气流里结出一层霜。  
“卫宫……？”远坂凛看着他，“卫宫……对不起。”  
“真是麻烦的人生啊……”他苦笑着，寒霜从脸上碎裂，“大小姐，先搞定自己的温暖如何？我总是会好好努力的，为了所有人，为了你们。”  
他需要阻止一场战争，一场无形的战争，阻止世界被颠覆，尽管他不知内容。他见到了切嗣，凛让他先住进卫宫的公寓里。他来不负责任何工作，仅仅为新员工讲解老干员在这种情况下如何反应；早餐和晚餐卫宫仍然要做两人份，他照着脑海里的菜谱，花上很短的时间做出一份海鲜焗饭时心中又酸又涩，像地中海一颗未发育成熟的柑橘。  
初期危机结束以后，战火暂时转移到年轻人面前。卫宫在厨房里整整坐了一天，他需要让身体和心灵从抗议状态中恢复过来。他需要一点时间调解痛苦，这种痛苦是他所熟悉的朋友不能根治的，从离开Emer的旅店开始，心底埋藏的抗拒蔓延变为绝症，无关爱情，只有回到岛上才可得到解药。可是他不会真的回到火场中或是初中年代，同样地，他也不能乘坐时间机器回到过去的圣托里尼。  
他应该与人好好地告别，敲开隔壁餐厅和旅馆的门，送上一束长久分离的六月菊，与人拥抱，或许还得接住几粒多愁善感的泪珠——最重要的，他得向库·丘林道歉。卫宫想向他发誓，这是他最后一次伤害好人的心。

他本想十一月就回去一趟，但是——可是——战争它戏弄你我，它戏弄无辜的好人们，它把一切都弄脏，摔碎，它不在乎有人急着为过错补偿。它拍着你的屁股说：嘿老伙计，你得清醒点儿。该起床了，不要拥有心事，那会让你杀人的手不稳定，慌张才是最可怕的。  
他又得满世界跑，如今常在机场出现幻觉，他总是看到一抹蓝色从登机口离开，好几次卫宫控制不住自己去寻找，旁人的回答证实这是执念产生的幻觉。  
终于，他再也无法忍耐了。第二年秋天，卫宫买好了往返机票，请阿尔托莉雅帮他值几天班，决心回去一趟。  
“如果计划不出错，他也愿意，我就能请他来美国玩上几天。”他跟远坂凛说。  
“那我得帮你多申请几天假。”年轻上司伸了个懒腰，那些故事也让她变得心情舒畅，一个神秘而俊美的红眼睛男人，谁会不喜欢呢？  
卫宫走了，阿尔托莉雅坐在窗台下面，卫宫留下来的炸猪排只剩下残渣。“他比以前要开朗一些。”火灾的阴影被海水覆盖住了。  
“唔嗯——我应该直接在他的辞职书上签字，为什么正好被那个冒牌神父看见！”远坂凛恼怒地揉乱双马尾，金发女孩趁她烦恼时偷偷顺走了一个办公桌上的饭团。  
“凛，你也该吸取一些教训，不能老是这种时候掉链子。”  
“我有在反省啦！”远坂凛大叫，“可是时机每次都那么巧合，根本不是我的错！”  
阿尔托莉雅一边吃一边看着被水珠打湿的玻璃，光斑混杂在雨水里，“凛，我忘记告诉你，卫宫借走了你的车，他停在机场停车站等你去取。”  
“……啊啊？卫宫士郎你这个混蛋！”

他的时间不多，除去来回搭乘飞机的时间，找到库·丘林向他解释清楚，与他人道别压缩到不剩一天。卫宫只提了一个公文包，看着手机上记录下的任务清单，盘算解释事情经过需要多长的时间，安抚男人又需要多久。他的好脾气显然不会施舍给这种原则上的问题，他会质问，尖刻地嘲讽，会大发雷霆……不管怎么样，这次又是他做错了。  
卫宫直接坐出租去费拉，巴士耗费时间太久。他一路小跑爬过居民区的山丘，当他站在旅店门口时出租车还没有驶出费拉小镇的范围。凌霄花谢了，一抹浓绿比去年攀得更多些，将半个铁门罩住，花园还是那副老样子，一人高的芦荟缺了几个角，平时他可是很爱惜这颗多肉植物的。  
“库·丘林！”他大喊，灌木丛动了一动，“卫宫先生”惊慌失措地从里窜出来逃远，“库·丘林——！”他喊道，上气不接下气。  
有人从楼梯上走下来，有人打开了门——一张陌生的脸，既不是梅芙也不是旅店老板，是他新招的服务生吗？  
“您好？我们这儿没有一个叫作‘库·丘林’的人，你恐怕找错地方了。”  
“不，我很确定我找的是这儿。”怎么可能呢？他问，胖墩墩的中年女人走过来，打开门闸，“他——他是这里的老板，Emer的旅店。”  
“哦！如果您说的是那位，这儿的上一个主人，蓝色头发的先生，那我的确知道一些。不过这些也是去年的事儿啦！”  
“您的意思是……他卖掉了这栋房子？”  
“是啊，卖给我先生，他去接儿子放学了所以不在。”女人邀请卫宫进来，在餐厅安坐，这里已经不是原来的样子，椅子和桌子都换成了现代风格，柜台换成一张长酒吧台，并且摆到厨房的另一侧，厨房也变了模样。他再也看不出旅店老板和粉发服务生曾经的生活痕迹。“您看起来不大妙，想要喝些热茶吗？”  
“不必了，”卫宫抵住杯子，“他……有告诉过您先生离开的原因吗？”  
“没有，听说那天他急着赶早上回雅典的顺风船，所有东西都提前一天整理好了，钥匙是隔壁那一家旅店交给我们的。说真的，您有些话想对他说么？显得这样匆忙。”  
“也许吧……我想向他道个歉。”  
“那我们帮不了你，他一句话都没和我们说过，或许邻居们会知道。”  
“不——他们也许……也许连他什么时候离开的都不知情。”卫宫将公文包放在桌子上，他颤抖着吸了一口气，“他有给您楼顶的钥匙吗？”  
院子里堆积了几个大物件——破旧的洗衣机和厨房柜子，池子底部积攒许多灰尘，很久没有人来打扫过这里了。卫宫走进客厅，玻璃门推开时发出滞涩声响，风吹过门顶风铃，门紧闭着，桌子全搬了出去，卧室里那张他们常睡的大床剥得只剩下床垫。他带走了一切，走得果决，和他一样。他似乎从没想过离开他向前走的人又折返回归梦乡。  
——他听闻玻璃门上似有金属碰撞，走出去抬头张望，一个银镯挂在门框顶端，卫宫取下风铃，他确信这是库·丘林塞进裤子里那一只。他们又一次扯平了。  
他这时候才看清他们所处居室的大片大片的蓝色与白色——克莱因蓝生来孤独，不能容忍其他颜色，白色也只是衬托他那与世隔绝般的淡漠。卫宫终于明白了。  
“蓝色是天空，是水，是空气，是深度和无限，是自由和生命。”  
他走了，他又无处不在。

小小的塞克斯塔放学回家了，他的母亲站在花园里，笑着迎接他和父亲，亲吻他们的额头。在母亲衣角晃动的边际，塞克斯塔看见一个白发男人从楼顶走下来，他像是从图画书上走出来的精英，打扮得体，优雅礼貌，可是手上套着一个镯子——小男孩深深地皱起眉头：“那是我的风铃，他是谁，妈妈？”他问，父亲按住他的小脑袋。  
“什么都不是，我只是一个流浪的异乡人。而这个，是我的秘密武器，我要用它拯救世界。”男人弯下腰，食指抵住嘴唇，他的笑容仿佛有魔力，又让人感到一种迟滞的忧愁和悲伤，“还请你和爸爸妈妈为我保密。”  
“我不相信你。”男孩说，他其实半信半疑。  
男人抬起头向他的父亲致意，他说：“多谢您和您的夫人，让我拿到了他留给我的东西，我可以租下楼顶那个房间吗？永久地，我想让它留在那儿。”  
中年男人常喝酒的红脸涨成了猪血色，露出狂喜笑容。塞克斯塔不明所以，挣脱父亲的手掌，走到花园里。他才不在乎什么拯救世界和秘密武器，他很喜欢的一个风铃马上就不属于他了，他有些恼怒。花台上有绽放的希腊仙客来，他用小手轻轻地触摸花瓣，花粉弄脏了他的手指头。

tbc.


End file.
